


Wasting Time

by equivalent_exchange



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Pilot Seat Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equivalent_exchange/pseuds/equivalent_exchange
Summary: Standing on her toes, Cara hooks her chin on Din’s shoulder and brushes her lips against the shell of his ear, whispering, “Just admit it, you like to watch me work with my hands, especially when I’m frustrated. That’s why you bailed early and left me with all the work while you entertained the baby.”There’s no mistaking the drop in his tone of voice, the huskiness that never fails to excite her and send shivers up her spine.“Hmm, you’re right. I am fond of the way your face scrunches up when you’re frustrated, it’s quite adorable. And yes, I do like watching you work with your hands. Care to guess what I’m imagining them doing right now?”
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Idle Hands

Tucking the blanket around his exhausted _ad’ika_ , Din dims the lights inside his and Cara’s bunk before closing the door to let the little womp rat sleep for the nightcycle.

Surveying the mess of toy parts littering the floor, the Mandalorian rakes a hand through his hair with a laugh.

Why Cara thought buying a child’s toy they would have to assemble themselves was the best idea, he’ll never know. He does admit that if having a miniature version of the cockpit for the baby to play in would distract him from the ship’s actual controls, that would be a blessing. They’ve already lost count of how many times someone’s had to scramble up the ladder and frantically correct the ship’s flight settings after the baby’s pushed all the buttons and tried to steer them into an asteroid belt because it looked fun.

If they ever finish building the damned thing, that is.

Padding towards the woman still sitting on the floor and scrolling through the instructions on the datapad, Din picks up stray dishware along the way. The trio had eaten dinner while attempting to assemble the monstrosity, and it seems that a case full of plastic and metal parts along with flashing lights managed to get the best of them. It didn’t help that their son was fascinated by every piece they pulled from the container, and while that was the reason they bought, he was supposed to wait until _after_ it was built before he fiddled with the toy.

Din has to hold back his laughter at the frown of sheer stubborn concentration on Cara’s face. He admires her determination to prove a point, but after hours of trying to navigate this toy, they’ve only managed to snap together one panel of three, and they _both_ know it won’t be completed anytime soon.

“Are you done with that?” he asks with a jut of his chin to the nearly empty plate at her side.

Taking her eyes off the datapad, she carefully hands him the dishware, “Yeah, thank you.” Noticing the stack in his hands and in the galley, Cara rises to her feet, “I’ll wash, you dry?”

“No, it’s ok. I’ll take care of everything. Don’t want to break your concentration. You’re making such good time, looks like you’re about finished,” Din teases with a wink.

Cara’s head tilts to the side ever so slightly as she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow in faux indignation at the man who’s not even trying to hide his amusement, “Ha. Ha,” she exclaims, “You think you’re so funny Djarin, but who was it that gave up first? Oh, right. You.”

“ _I_ know how to pick my battles, and that thing over there is winning. Besides, _someone_ had to put our kid to bed. A growing boy needs his rest, you know,” he fires back with a grin. Turning to the sink, the Mandalorian scrapes the tiny bits of food into the trash and begins cleaning, still shaking with laughter.

With a few quick steps, Cara wraps her arms around Din’s waist, sliding her arms beneath his shirt to hug him tightly from behind and press a kiss to the back of his shoulder before resting her cheek there. They relax into a comfortable silence, the persistent hum of the twin engines along with the running water and clinking dishware as the only sounds throughout the ship.

Din is nearly through the stack when he asks, “So are you going to try and finish it before bed?”

He can feel her immediate frown against his back and he’s glad she can’t see the knowing smirk adorning his face.

As expected, she exclaims her annoyance, “That thing is impossible, I swear! It’s like it’s missing parts! How are we supposed to build something without all the pieces?”

“You’ve been working on it for hours, it’s ok to take a break. We aren’t celebrating for a few more days anyway. In the morning we can try again with a clear head,” Din tries to reason with a chuckle.

Standing on her toes, Cara hooks her chin on Din’s shoulder and brushes her lips against the shell of his ear, whispering, “Just admit it, you like to watch me work with my hands, especially when I’m frustrated. That’s why you bailed early and left me with all the work while you entertained the baby.”

There’s no mistaking the drop in his tone of voice, the huskiness that never fails to excite her and send shivers up her spine.

“Hmm, you’re right. I am fond of the way your face scrunches up when you’re frustrated, it’s quite adorable. And yes, I _do_ like watching you work with your hands. Care to guess what I’m imagining them doing right now?”

Cara slips a hand under the waistband of Din’s pants, her fingertips traveling down his leg to caress the skin of his inner thigh along the edge of his boxer briefs and she can feel his muscles twitch in delight.

Craning her neck, the ex-shock trooper pulls his earlobe between her teeth, tugging lightly before running the tip of her tongue along the edge, making his body quiver. Her lips move down to his neck as she finally answers his question with a grin, “I think I have a pretty good idea.” Cara’s hand moves inwards to cup his hardening length and gently palms him, just the way he likes, making him groan and grip the counter, “Tell you what, why don’t we take this up to the cockpit? What do you say, flyboy?”

\----

With a quick press of the code, Din seals the cockpit and Cara’s back hits the doors with a thud.

The Mandalorian’s tongue tangles with hers, their moans reverberating through their chests and fanning the fire between them.

The hand under Din’s shirt smooths over his chest before settling on a nipple, her thumb lightly flicking the pebble back and forth, turning his deep breaths into harsh pants. From the way he’s pressing his hips into hers, she knows her teasing is beginning to get to him.

If only he knew what she has planned for him.

He slowly descends to his knees and lifts the hem of Cara’s shirt to pepper hot wet kiss all along her abdomen, his tongue dipping into her belly button, causing her skin to erupt into goosebumps. Gazing down at man kneeling before her, she notices that the rare mischievous glint in his eye is shining brightly, and the smirk he sends her way makes her throb in her already soaking underwear.

Din pulls down her shorts, the soft material pooling at her feet, and presses a kiss to her covered mound. Next he begins to peel off her underwear achingly slow, taking his time to taste the newly exposed flesh and savor each part of her.

They both know how wet she is, and the moment the fabric is pulled past her thighs, the scent of her arousal hits them like a wave. The sight of Din on his knees for her is making her stomach do somersaults and she can’t help but bite her lip, eager for what he’s going to do next.

He gives her inner thigh a chaste kiss before quirking an eyebrow, “What’s the matter, Dune? Am I making you nervous?” he quips.

The corners of Cara’s lips twitch trying to contain her smile as she counters, “Nervous? Definitely not. Maybe I’m just hoping you’ll speed things up here.”

Somehow his mouth curves into an even bigger grin and he carefully nibbles on her skin, “I can see the wheels in your head turning - I know you’re up to something, Cara. I have to get my fun in while I can before I’m at your mercy.”

Smart man.

With that, Din hooks a leg over his shoulder, spreading her and granting him an unobstructed view of her glistening lower lips and swollen bud just begging for his attention. Angling his neck, he makes sure Cara is watching before he swipes at her clit with the tip of his tongue, his touch quick and light, but enough that her whole body goes stiff in his hands. By the third tantalizingly lick, her hands are tangled in his hair, and he relishes in the fact that she’s resisting the powerful urge to pull him closer, to pull his mouth to her aching core and move against him as he teases her.

Pulling back slightly, the Mandalorian’s muffled moans of “Fuck, you taste so good,” into the top of her mound make the woman clench in desire, wishing his tongue or fingers were moving within her, the endless swipes of his tongue nearly driving her insane.

Using his thumbs to spread her lips even wider, the Mandalorian wraps his lips around Cara’s clit and applies a gentle suction that leaves the woman moaning and shaking so hard that her knees nearly buckle under the pleasure. He knows her body like the back of his hand, and nothing makes her wetter than when his mouth is on her like this – slow and delicate, letting the sensations build and build until she’s vibrating in ecstasy.

From the way she’s breathing his name like a plea while her fingers pull his hair and hips gyrate against him, Din can tell she’s getting close. But he doesn’t want her to fall off the edge just yet, not when they’ve hardly begun, and they have so much time on their hands. Releasing her with a wet ‘pop’, the Mandalorian turns his attention to the supple flesh of Cara’s inner thigh and carefully nibbles on the damp skin, pointedly denying her the orgasm he was so close to giving her.

A frustrated groan sounds from above, and Din can’t help but chuckle into her skin, “I told you I wanted to have my fun first,” unhooking Cara’s leg from his shoulder. He rises to his feet and pushes the woman back into the sealed door, nestling himself between her legs and dipping his head to meet hers.

Tasting herself on Din’s lips and tongue never ceases to make her blood run hot in her veins. Feeling his clothed hardness rubbing against her stomach and his hands grip her bottom as he ruts against her do nothing to quell the fire within her. With a small bite to his bottom lip, Cara breaks away and peppers the Mandalorian’s neck with hot wet kisses, his pulse beating fast beneath her mouth.

Breathlessly, she whispers, “You’re such a tease Djarin. I’ll get you back for that.”

His wholehearted laugh echoes throughout the cockpit, and Cara can’t help but smile into crook of his neck, his hands moving up from her curve of her ass to cradle her face and move his kiss swollen lips against hers.

“What can I say, Dune? I learned from the best. Besides, have you seen yourself?” he comments with a cheeky grin.

“I mean, I don’t blame you. I do enjoy it when that mug of yours is between my legs,” she fires back.

The resulting growl and push of his hips nearly make the ex-solider chuckle at his eagerness, “Trust me, it’s mutual. The things you do to me, Cara…”

With a huff, she manages to push Din back so she can quickly lift the shirt over his head, tossing it to a corner of the room and exposing his heated skin to the cool air. Cara’s hands roam over the flesh, fingertips carefully caressing the numerous jagged and smooth pale lines of his scars, sending shivers up the Mandalorian’s spine.

One step at a time, Cara guides him through the cockpit at a leisurely pace, their hands exploring each other, savoring each little gasp and hiss of pleasure until the back of Din’s knees meet the edge of the pilot’s seat. Without removing her lips from his neck, Cara slides Din’s underwear down his hips until they fall to the floor, freeing him of his last piece of clothing.

Wrapping her hand around him, Cara slowly moves up and down his length, spreading the moisture leaking from his tip, his grip on her hips tightening, and Din can’t help but throb in her grasp when she murmurs dangerously into his ear.

“It’s payback time.”


	2. The Devil's Playthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara’s hands push Din into the pilot’s seat, his seat, and leans down to slowly capture his lips with hers, tongues wrestling with one another as their kiss deepens and builds the fire between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, I'm still alive! Sort of-ish...
> 
> Hats off to all my homies that read smut at work, you have my deepest respects, but I seriously do not recommend reading this while working. You might be a little, uh... frustrated. 😂
> 
> Also, this is largely unedited, so please excuse the typos!

Cara’s hands push Din into the pilot’s seat, _his seat_ , and leans down to slowly capture his lips with hers, tongues wrestling with one another as their kiss deepens and builds the fire between them.

The Mandalorian carefully pulls the woman into his lap, hooking her legs over the armrests and spreading her wide. Din is nearly dizzy with how her heat and scent are even stronger now than when he was on his knees for her, his senses on overdrive as his body quickly attunes itself to hers. Strong calloused hands caress the paler scarred body atop his, relishing in every sound and breathe passing through her lips.

Breaking away, Cara pushes him even further into the seat, the back of the chair reclining under their weight, allowing Din the perfect angle to see her bathed in the whites of blues of hyperspace. With a knowing smirk, she reaches down for the hem of her shirt, and pulls the material up achingly slow, revealing even more of her supple flesh to the man. He watches intensely as she bares her breasts to him, his low groan and hard bob of his hardness showing Cara just how much he enjoys the sight of her.

Once she tosses the shirt away, Din can’t help but zero in on how her chest rises and falls with each deep breath, and how her nipples are tiny dark peaks just begging to be touched and tasted.

But it seems Cara has other plans.

The next thing he knows, her mouth is on him again, sucking eagerly at his pulse, and Din involuntarily thrusts his hips at the sensation, earning an amused laugh from the woman about to drive him insane.

Pulling back, Cara runs a hand up and down his chest, fingers brushing against a stiff nipple with each pass, making Din’s muscles tighten in anticipation.

“Like what you see?” she asks hotly.

As if she didn’t already know.

“Always. You’re so…” he trails off.

Even in the cockpit’s dim lights, the stars illuminate his darkening eyes in ways that make him seem almost dangerous, a stark contrast to the man who was playing toy podracer just hours ago with their baby.

But here, like this, when they’re all alone with nothing between them, the man beneath her is the perfect duality of danger and tenderness, eagerness and patience, and a hint of shyness that still lingers despite all their time together. She loves it all and can’t imagine her life without him.

Placing Din’s hands firmly on her hips, Cara leans down to give him one more hard kiss then pulls back. Shifting her weight, the woman braces herself with one hand behind her, planting it firmly on Din’s thigh to keep her steady while the other reaches between her spread legs.

Her breath hitches as the tip of her finger dips ever so slightly into her soaking core and drags the wetness to the swollen nub at the top of her slit. She doesn’t have to open her eyes to know he’s watching her every move, the way his grip tightens on her and the sound of his increased breathing are all she needs.

“You can look, but no touching. Leave all the touching to me, flyboy. Just sit back and enjoy the show,” Cara moans. Her body quaking slightly as she rubs her clit in small circles, feeling herself pulse and contract with each swipe of her finger.

Cracking her eyes open, she’s greeted to the sight of Din’s flushing cheeks and tense jaw as he watches her touch herself in his lap. The burning heat of his gaze is so intense she can feel herself getting wetter by the second.

And he knows it, too.

Carefully shifting her weight again, she brings her other hand to her breast and massages the soft globe, not bothering to hide the satisfied smirk that stretches across her lips at Din’s loud groan of appreciation.

“Dammit, Cara... you look so - fuck,” he chokes.

The Mandalorian can’t even string a full sentence together, with all his blood rushing down to his aching cock, it leaves little willpower for conversation. He knew Cara had something up her sleeve, but this is more than he was expecting, and he really has to hand it to her, she knows how to get him worked up like nobody’s business.

He watches as the hand on her breast returns to his thigh behind her, and Din tightens his grip more securely on her hips, keeping the woman steady as she slowly leans back just a bit more.

The view of his wife spread wide, skin flushed and tinged pink with a hand between her legs is almost enough to make him come on the spot.

Almost.

Then Cara slides her hand further down her slit, and while he can’t see exactly what’s going on, the shallow, rhythmic motion of her middle finger leaves little to the imagination. He can feel her legs tense and see the muscles in her stomach flex while she teases her entrance. His breathing is coming in loud pants now, and just when he thinks she’s finally going to plunge her finger inside completely, she removes her hand and leans forward.

Din’s breath is caught in his throat when she locks eyes with him and pointedly drops her gaze to his lips. The next thing he knows, Cara is tracing his bottom lip with a damp finger, the same finger that was dipping into her core only a moment ago. Then her hand cups his cheek and she descends again, running her tongue along his lip, tasting her own arousal, and pulling back before he can reciprocate, leaving the Mandalorian unbelievably flustered and wanting.

She’s still bracing herself on one hand, and Din observes with interest as she trails a finger down his abdomen with a featherlight touch, the edge of her fingernail leaving goosebumps in its wake. They’re both looking at the thick and heavy swollen flesh resting against Din’s stomach, and Cara traces an outline of his cock onto his burning skin, only a hair away from touching him where he needs her the most.

With a quiet hiss, the Mandalorian watches as Cara follows the trail of sticky clear fluid steadily leaking from his length, all the way down to where it’s pooled at the top of his thigh. The woman swirls her finger in the moisture gathered, coating her fingertip in his essence and brings the digit to her mouth and locks eyes with her husband once more. He can’t help but sharply bite the inside of his cheek as he watches Cara lick her finger then wrap her glistening lips around it and suck, her tongue running over the tip in circles that Din knows all too well.

She knows exactly what he’s thinking, and Cara makes that very clear by the way she bobs her head on her finger, eyes closed and moaning so deliciously with a teasing smile on her face.

If she hadn’t told him ‘no touching,’ there is no doubt that one of his hands would’ve already been wrapped around his rock-hard cock and stroking to ease the pressure, but he knows the building tension will be well worth the show.

Pulling her finger out with a wet ‘pop’, she asks nonchalantly, “How are you feeling now, flyboy? Frustrated yet?”

The answer is plainly obvious, if the stiff, engorged member steadily weeping and twitching against Din’s stomach is any indication, but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. If she was going to torture him like _this_ , then he might as well make the most of it.

“…Not yet. You need to try harder than that to break me, _cyar’ika_ ,” he huffs with a strained grin.

With a quick peck to his lips, “I was hoping you’d say that,” she replies coyly.

Balancing herself on his thighs again, Cara wastes no time returning a hand to her heat, and this time, she pushes two fingers past her drenched lower lips, the ring of muscle, and freezes with a gasp.

Din is already throbbing at the sight of Cara thrusting her fingers into herself, and he can only imagine how tight she must be. He can see the muscles of her lower abdomen flexing, her tensing thighs, and he knows that her soaking core is pulsating at the sensation.

He can’t take his eyes off her as she begins to shallowly rock back and forth on her fingers, the digits curling slightly with each deep thrust, already seeking that spot that will make her unravel at the seams. She’s so wet that the sounds emanating from her core are growing louder along with her moans of pleasure.

Her fingers and hips are moving faster now, bolder, all pretenses of teasing gone, and Din can feel her growing arousal dripping down onto his thighs as she gets closer and closer to the edge. His hands are gripping her so tightly as he guides Cara more forcefully onto her thrusting fingers, and he can’t take his eyes off her, burning every tiny detail of this into his memory as best he can. No matter how many times or how long they’ve been together, he’ll never tire of seeing her like this – so raw, so powerful, and free.

Throwing her head back, the shock trooper exposes the long column of her neck and the constellation of love bites he’s left in his wake. Her body is cast in a ravishing glow, a combination of the cockpit’s dimmed lights, the whirling hues of hyperspace, and the sheen of sweat coating her skin that makes her look otherworldly. Almost as if she’s too good to be true. But she’s tangible, and real, and just as much _his_ as Din is _hers_ in nearly every way.

Sometimes it’s overwhelming how much he loves her.

The second she begins shaking, he knows her orgasm is just moments away.

Din can barely recognize his own voice from how hoarse it is with _want_ , but it seems to be just the thing she needs to finally reach her peak, to feel and hear him with her, to know what kind of effect she has on him.

“Love you, Cara. Keep going, just – just like that,” he urges, practically begging to see her fall apart in his hands.

“Oh, fuck… Din, I – I’m…” she cries, her entire body tensing for what seems like an eternity. Then her back arches so deeply he has to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her from falling backwards as she quivers and quakes, her mouth open in a silent scream while she squeezes around the fingers nestled deep and writhes in his lap.

With each clench around her penetrating digits, the Mandalorian feels the gush of fluid rushing down to soak them both as she rides out her powerful orgasm, gasping and moaning. The enraptured man nearly unravels at the scene in front of him, at the feel and sight of Cara coming for him like this, and he knows he can’t last much longer now after being on edge for so long.

It takes her a few minutes to come down from her high, to be able to hold herself up again as one of Din’s hands carefully caresses her back. When she finally pulls her fingers free from her drenched core, the resulting shivers and trembling lips are not from the cold of space, but of the desire still burning within her that he plainly sees in her hazy eyes, and Din feels himself throb that much more.

Holding her saturated fingers between them, Cara shifts closer to her husband, their hot and heavy breathes mixing between them. There are damp strands of hair sticking to her face, framing her already flushed cheeks that highlight the handful of freckles scattered along her skin, and Din can’t hold back anymore. Closing the distance, he crushes his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss, pushing past Cara’s lips to finally _taste_ her, and it’s as if his senses are in overdrive - their dinner with the glass of whiskey they shared are lingering on her taste buds, the sweet, musky flavor of her juices is still so strong, and he can even identify the hint of his own bitterness on the tip of her tongue. The potent scent and stickiness of her orgasm smeared between them is making him lightheaded, the climax of Cara’s show forever burned into his memory in the best way possible.

Their heady moans reverberate through their chests, and Din doesn’t know when he closed his eyes or lost track of where his hands are, Cara’s rule of ‘no touching’ thrown out the proverbial window in favor of his unbridling lust and love for this woman driving him insane.

Without warning, Din feels a very wet hand wrap around his cock and squeeze. Breaking away from her lips, his choked gasp and cry earn him an amused laugh from the woman shallowly stroking his length. Pressing his forehead into Cara’s shoulder, Din doesn’t dare breathe as he looks down to watch her strong hand spread their combined arousal with each rhythmic motion. She’s keeping her strokes brief, every upward pull stopping short of touching his hypersensitive head, and he’s torn. He’s been on edge for so long that it both eases and prolongs the ache in his body, wanting this feeling to last forever, but eager for the release that’s been mounting since she stuck her hand in his pants down below in the galley.

Groaning into Cara’s shoulder, Din covers her torturous hand with one of his own, swallowing hard at the mesmerizing sight of a mismatched pair hands moving up and down on his swollen, pulsing erection, the small slit at his tip nearly spewing milky colored fluid.

The coil in his stomach is building and tightening, and he knows he won’t much longer.

Gasping weakly, “Ca – Cara, I’m getting close. I can’t…” he tries.

Stopping their hands, she chuckles into his sweat slicked hair, “I told you I’d get my payback, flyboy. That’ll teach you for teasing me like that. I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

Her voice is slightly slurred from her high, and he smiles inwardly at that, relishing in her blissed state.

“If I say ‘yes’, will you finally ride me, _cyar’ika_?” he quips, regaining the tiniest bit of self-control now that their hands have stilled.

Cara’s breath is warm against his cheek as she whispers, “Only because you asked _sooo_ nicely, my dear _riduur_.”

Din can feel the tug at the corners of her mouth at ‘ _riduur_ ’, and he can’t help but smile at the warmth filling his chest when his _wife_ speaks Mando’a.

Pushing him back into the chair again, Cara places a steadying hand on his shoulder and lifts herself just enough so that she’s poised above him. Din’s gaze immediately falls to her dripping slit, and his body tenses with a low hiss of anticipation.

Grasping his length, the shock trooper drags his tip back and forth along her moist lips, coating him in her essence, and Din bites his lip so hard he can almost taste blood. Then Cara is sinking down on him, and the Mandalorian suddenly forgets how to breathe. With glazed eyes, he watches as her lower lips part for him, enveloping him in her scorching heat as she sinks further and further onto his erection.

In one fluid motion, he pushes past her ring of muscle, not stopping until her hips are flush against his, and Din feels as if he’s already about to burst.

She’s still so, so wet and tight from her orgasm earlier that she has to adjust to his thickness, his girth filling and stretching her in the most amazing of ways that it leaves them both paralyzed in ecstasy. Every single twitch and contraction as she grows accustomed to his hardness is overpowering, and he silently gathers what strength he can muster to try and make this last. His body is primed for release, but he refuses to come alone. Din wants to feel her come on him, wants to bring her the edge, let her know how incredible and beautiful she is, and watch her fall apart with him.

He reaches one hand down to firmly grasp her ass, squeezing the flesh and wrapping his other arm around her waist. Holding her tightly, Din begins to slowly thrust up into her in short and shallow movements. Each time their hips meet, they’re met with the wet sounds of their coupling, and then when Cara starts to move against him, rocking back and forth, their motions grow bolder with every stuttering gasp.

It doesn’t take long for Din to shift her in his lap so that his strokes brush against that sensitive spot within her, and like before, Cara collapses onto her husband in sheer pleasure, the electricity coursing through her body, making her shiver with the impending orgasm. The arm around Cara’s waist pulls her flush to him, and the dropper’s eyes roll back with each upward thrust and subsequent grind.

He knows her body so well, knows the exact angle to take her that every movement makes her see stars. His swollen head is hitting her sensitive spot just right, and his hips are rubbing against her clit with every strong thrust that Cara can barely move.

All coherent thoughts are thrown out the window, and this man holding her so intimately is the only thing in existence.

After changing the angle of his thrusts, Din is acutely aware of how much wetter she’s become, despite how she’s squeezing him so tightly, every surge of his hips is met with almost no resistance. He can feel each gush of her arousal, and when she crashes onto his chest, tangling a hand in his hair and burying her face in the crook of his neck, the Mandalorian knows she’s just a breath away from coming.

Then Cara is pressing her forehead into his cheek and whimpering into his skin, “F – feels so good… Din, you – ah – feel so good inside me. I’m – I’m going to…”

Din’s fingers dig into her skin, gripping so forcefully it’s sure to leave bruises later, and the arm that was wrapped around her waist is raking down Cara’s back as he finally brings her to orgasm.

One thrust, two, three, and then Cara is writhing and rippling around him so impossibly strong that it knocks the air from his lungs.

His back arches off the pilot’s seat as he begins to come, his body acting on pure instinct now. Masculine hips move with abandon as feminine ones push back in a soaking grind that drenches them both, permeating the air with the sounds and scent of sex.

With a shout, Din reaches his peak, his vision reduced to a blinding white as his body drowns and drowns in ecstasy. He’s vaguely aware of a sharp pain at his neck, of Cara’s muffled screams, but the shockwaves of his orgasm are so intense it overpowers all his senses. Each pulse and throb of his cock spews his thick seed on Cara’s contracting walls in heavy spurts, and just it doesn’t seem to end.

\----

He doesn’t know how long it takes to find his way through the dense haze of euphoria, Din feels so scrambled in the most wonderful of ways he can’t tell up from down anymore.

Tired eyes try to focus on the reflection of hyperspace dancing along the ceiling when the Mandalorian feels soft lips caressing the twinge of pain at the crook of his neck.

It takes all of his strength to loosely wrap his arms around Cara, and the woman trails lazy kisses along his jaw before settling on the spot along the ache in his neck.

Closing his eyes, Din buries his nose in her damp hair, pressing his lips to the top of her head then relaxing back into the pilot’s seat to bask in the afterglow.

They’re both entangled in a comfortable silence, then when their sweat begins to cool, Cara lifts her head and looks down at the man wearing a dopey smile beneath her.

Her fingers carefully skim the bruising red flesh, her teeth marks already cutting through the flush in his skin. With a tiny grimace of sympathy, her brow furrows in apology, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Does it hurt?” she asks.

Din gently shakes his head in the negative and laughs, the vibration resonating through their chests, and Cara can’t help but join in on his laughter.

“Slight ache, besides I think I might have given you a few bruises too. So, you can call us even. But compared to the rest of me, I have no complaints,” he teases with a dreamy grin.

She captures his mouth in a clumsy kiss and chuckles, “Damn right. You better not be complaining, Djarin. I outdid myself this time.”

“Almost killed me, you mean?” he jokingly counters.

“I would’ve made sure to send you off happy, don’t you worry about that, flyboy.”

Din’s snort echoes throughout the cockpit, “Oh, I have no doubt about that, _cyar’ika_. I hope you know you’ve ruined this seat for me. From now on, whenever I sit here, I’m going to be thinking about you like that.”

“Hmm… you know, I’m not really seeing the problem,” she says, her face scrunching in faux confusion.

Nuzzling into Cara’s hair, he groans, “You’re just lucky you’re amazing when you’re on top.”

Grinning to herself, “You’re not the first Mando to tell me that. It seems to be a thing for you guys...” she mutters.

\----

Both parents had woken early to prep for the day – Din cooking breakfast while Cara put the finishing touches on their mechanical monstrosity.

It took a whole other day to build, but the annoyed glares and muttered profanities were well worth their frustrations.

With a quick glance behind them to make sure everything was in place; they crawl back into the bunk and gently rouse their sleeping _ad’ika_.

The boy fusses at first, rolling over to face the wall instead of his parents with a sleepy whine, and their combined laughter and encouragements finally wake the child.

Stepping out into the common area, the family makes their way to the makeshift dining table, and before they know it, long green ears perk up in delight at the aroma of his favorite stew and his giant round eyes are blinking happily. Placing the baby in his chair, it takes the little one a moment to take it all in, the delicious banquet laid out before him – Mandalorian _tiingilar_ , the rare Alderaanian starblossoms, and even a steamed frog.

The child glances between the two humans in excitement as well as slight confusion.

Together, Din and Cara reach around the table to each give their son a kiss on his fuzzy head.

“Happy birthday!”

\----

Scooping the baby into her arms, Cara straightens when she notices Din has already begun stacking their dishware to bring to the sink.

Lightly pinching his side, the Mandalorian’s indignant yelp of “Hey!” is met with a round of snickers from his _riduur_ and _ad’ika_ , but his wink and sly grin tell them he’s glad they’re able to poke fun at him.

Tilting her head toward the tarp covered object in the corner, Cara insists, “Come on Din, leave those for now. We can clean after we give him his present.”

Sighing, “Alright, alright,” he agrees, setting the dishes back on the table and following the pair.

Cara is softly bouncing the curious boy in her arms as Din removes the tarp, revealing the fully assembled replica toy cockpit with an enthusiastic “Tada!”

With a flick of a switch on the main console, the toy turns on, and they watch as their little boy’s eyes brighten at the sight. The three screens and holoprojector begin playing the toy’s theme song as the menu flashes the various play options, even rumbling with the distinct sound of an engine powering on.

The child squirms in Cara’s hold, and she has to contain her giggle as she sets him down on the floor, eager to lay his claws on the newest addition to the Razor Crest. Quickly waddling over, he climbs into his seat and surveys the endless number of buttons and levers with interest.

Din lowers himself to sit behind their new pilot while Cara settles at their side. Scooting the seat a bit closer, Din takes his claws and places them on the control sticks, and the boy immediately tugs on them in all directions, sending the simulated starship into a tailspin.

The resulting alarms and warning lights send the kid into a fit of infectious giggles and Din resets the simulation.

“Alright _ad’ika_ , pay close attention ok. In no time, you’ll be a pilot just as good as your old man,” the Mandalorian boasts.

From the side, Cara chimes in, “Pew, pew, pew, boys! Go get ‘em!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara gets her payback and then Din gets some. She's happy, he's happy, the rest of us are horny, but what else is new? 😂
> 
> If you didn't catch the hint with one of Cara's lines, I may have another smut series in my drafts... 😏😏😏
> 
> As some of you can tell, I've been away from the reading/writing scene for a while. Fell into a fit of depression a few months ago that's lasting a lot longer than I expected, and I lost nearly all motivation for anything fic related. Those of you that follow my Tumblr, you'll notice that I'm still doing plenty of toy photography, but lemme tell you, that takes substantially less effort on my part. I'm trying to make my way back into fics, so fingers crossed!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this smutfest for our favorite heroes, as well as the family feels! Finishing this chapter reminded me of how much I enjoyed writing, so hopefully this and the new season will nudge me in the right direction. Real life permitting, of course...
> 
> Lastly...
> 
> I've been throwing this idea around in my head for a while, and I figured I should mention it here and see how it goes.
> 
> I'm opening up my asks on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/flipredmonkey) for smut snippet prompts for those interested! I don't think I can write full stories, but small blurbs or snippets of Din and Cara having sexy and/or feely fun might just be what I need to ease back into writing? You can submit as an anon if you're more comfortable with that, I won't judge, but I reserve the right to veto any ideas I'm not comfortable writing, and I will be blunt about that.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while now. It was originally going to be one chapter, but I'm horribly out of practice writing so I decided to split it because I like to leave (myself and) readers frustrated. 😂
> 
> I've been slacking off lately, but the season 2 promo pics have done some CPR and I'm slowly coming back to the writing life, and honestly, I just missed writing smut. I have too many smut ideas/drafts going on in my head and I need to get them down otherwise I'll go insane haha
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment! They genuinely brighten my day to know someone likes my work, and it keeps me motivated to write more! Thank you! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://flipredmonkey.tumblr.com)


End file.
